The present invention relates to a method and a device for mounting the pole and cloth of a light shelter with central pole.
Light shelters are previously known which comprise a vertical central pole which supports, at its upper end, the top position of a cloth which forms the roof and which, along its lower peripheral edge, rests on the ground, on a circular support, on lateral posts which are in turn secured to the ground. Theretofore, the mounting of light shelters of this type has necessitated the use of a hoisting machine, such as a crane, for placing the central pole in vertical position, and thereafter the cloth has been raised progressively around the central pole, the cloth being provided in its central position with an opening through which the pole extends, which permits the vertical displacement of the cloth in the direction of the top of the pole during the raising of the cloth.
It is obvious that such a method is not very convenient. It is also cumbersome because it requires the presence, at the place where the shelter is to be erected, of a hoisting machine such as a crane. It is not always convenient to have such a machine present, and, furthermore, it is relatively expensive to rent such machines.